


Spring Day

by treasureflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Genderbend!Kenma, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Sekumpulan ficlet tentang tiga pasang sahabat sesuai dengan penggalan lirik lagu Spring Day.Iwaizumi/Oikawa | Tsukishima/Yamaguchi | Kuroo/fem!Kenma





	Spring Day

ハイキュー!! © 古舘 春一 (Furudate Haruichi)

봄날 (Spring Day) © 방탄소년단 (Bangtan Sonyeondan/BTS)

* * *

_Part 1: Hajime and Tooru_

_“I miss you.”_

Sudah bersama sedari mereka lahir membuat keduanya tidak dapat terpisahkan. Kata Nyonya Oikawa, kata pertama yang diucapkan Tooru bukanlah ‘ibu’ atau ‘mama’, melainkan ‘Iwa’. Tooru sendiri tidak tahu apa ibunya itu bercanda atau tidak.

Bahkan kedua nama mereka memiliki arti yang berkaitan, seakan mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu. Kedua nama kecil mereka akan membentuk kata ‘gigih’ jika disatukan. Salah satu dari mereka akan menangis dengan kencang jika dipisahkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka seperti satu jiwa yang terlahir dalam dua tubuh berbeda.

“Iwa- _chan_!”

Nada panggilan Tooru yang terdengar kencang dan nyaring itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Hajime. Tidak pernah sekalipun Tooru tidak menempel padanya dari mereka bayi sampai sudah kelas tiga SMA seperti ini. Lengan Hajime diamit manja oleh Tooru.

“Iwa- _chan_ jangan jutek begitu dong~”

Wajah Hajime makin tertekuk kesal. Hari ini sudah menjadi hari yang begitu sial untuknya. Ia memang termasuk anak yang pinta. Namun kalau menghadapi tiga ulangan sekaligus di hari yang sama, Hajime juga bisa pusing. Sekarang, Tooru malah menambah rasa sakit kepalanya.

“Bisakah kau diam, _Trashykawa_?”

“Pasti Iwa- _chan_ lagi memikirkan tiga ujian yang akan dihadapi ya~?”

Pada akhirnya, Tooru bungkam karena benturan yang diberikan Hajime pada dahinya hingga memerah.

.

Ketakutan yang selama ini Hajime pikirkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Ketika mereka berdua berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur yang berbeda. Ia begitu mendukung impian Tooru menjadi seorang atlit profesional. Dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, ia tidak mungkin bisa setara dengan Tooru. Bahkan, ia pun gagal mengikuti ujian tes masuk universitas yang sama dengan Tooru.

Maka di hari itu, Hajime dan Tooru berada di bandara, mengantar si surai coklat menuju ke negeri lain untuk membawa nama harum negara mereka.

Tidak ada tangis yang pecah di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya hanya saling menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara hal yang tidak penting. Tooru jadi lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya.

Hajime membantu Tooru menurunkan koper berwarna hitam itu dan membawakannya sampai ke pintu perbatasan antara pengantar dan penumpang. Keduanya lalu berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap.

“Iwa- _chan_ , jangan sedih ya~ Aku tak akan meninggalkan Iwa- _chan_ lama-lama kok!”

“Diam kau, _Trashykawa_. Tiket pesawatmu sudah kau masukan ke dalam tas ‘kan?”

Tooru tahu bahwa Hajime mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa saling membohongi satu sama lain. Tapi, Tooru hanya menurut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. “Sudah kok, Iwa- _chan_.”

“Kau sudah _online check-in_?”

Tooru mengangguk lagi dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Hajime. Suasana di antara mereka berdua kembali diisi dengan keheningan.

“Pergilah. Kau sebentar lagi _boarding_.”

Tooru mengangguk. Tidak ada pelukkan di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat perpisahan. Karena, mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan kembali ke sisi masing-masing. Tidak ada kata _‘Aku akan merindukanmu’_ di dalam perpisahan mereka. Ketika punggung Tooru berbalik memunggungi Hajime dan memasuki bandara, Hajime tahu bahwa tangis mereka akan pecah sebentar lagi.

_Aku sudah merindukanmu, Iwa-chan._

_Aku akan merindukanmu._

* * *

  _Part 2: Kei and Tadashi_

_“Did you change? Or did I change?”_

Kei dan Tadashi pertama kali bertemu saat mereka berdua masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat itu, Kei menyelamatkan Tadashi dari anak-anak lain yang mem- _bully_ -nya. Tadashi masih ingat betapa kerennya Kei yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu mengusir anak-anak nakal yang menganggunya.

Sejak saat itu, Tadashi mengikuti Kei kemana pun si jangkung pergi. Bahkan, alasan Tadashi mulai bermain voli adalah karena Kei yang sudah memulai karir volinya terlebih dulu. Sifat Tadashi yang pemalu dan berbicara lembut dan sifat Kei yang suka berkata pedas membuat mereka tidak banyak memiliki teman. Mereka akan saling melengkapi satu dengan yang lain.

Tadashi akan membela ‘Tsukki’-nya mati-matian jika ada orang lain yang berkata buruk tentang sahabatnya itu.

“Tingginya, 189 sentimeter. Sebentar lagi, dia akan mencapai 190 sentimeter!”

“Yamaguchi, diamlah.”

“Maaf, Tsukki!”

.

Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak pernah sekalipun Kei membiarkan orang lain menyakiti Tadashi. Ia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kepeduliannya secara gamblang kepada Tadashi. Ia tentu peduli dengan caranya sendiri. Tak ada henti-hentinya Kei memberikan berbagai macam dukungan kepada Tadashi yang pemalu dan selalu mengekorinya macam anak ayam.

“Tsukki! Ayo kita makan bersama.”

Kei sering tidak membalas ucapan Tadashi. Namun, ia hanya memberikan gestur dengan tangannya, menyuruh Tadashi yang menghampiri pemuda _blonde_ itu ke mejanya. Senyum Tadashi terlihat begitu cerah dan Kei suka itu. Senyum itu sering Kei lihat ketika pemuda itu berhasil mencetak angka ke tempat lawan dengan servisnya. Atau, ketika pemuda itu membeli kentang goreng kesukaannya di restoran cepat saji. Atau, ketika Kei memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

Namun, sepertinya ada orang lain yang membuat senyum Tadashi mekar seperti itu. Bukan karena servis yang masuk. Bukan karena kentang goreng yang lembut. Bukan juga karena Kei yang memberinya perhatian berlebih padanya.

“Yachi- _san_!”

Nama orang itu terucap lagi dari bibir Tadashi. Nama orang yang akhir-akhir membuat kebahagiaan lain di hati Tadashi. Membuat sedikit rasa kehilangan di hati Kei, meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak akan mengakuinya seterang itu. Sang gadis bersurai mirip dengannya menoleh dan mendekat ke arah Tadashi. Senyum terpatri di bibir mereka berdua, lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Kei sendirian.

.

Tadashi bingung dengan sikap Kei yang tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal, Kei yang ia tahu adalah Kei yang peduli dengan caranya sendiri. Namun belakangan ini, Kei seakan memberi jarak padanya. Seperti yang terlihat pada pagi ini.

“Tsukki—”

“Yamaguchi. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk begini?”

“ _Gomen_ , Tsukki.” Tadashi lalu mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Kei.

Tatapan mata Tadashi menjadi begitu sendu dan tanpa Tadashi sadari, Kei sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak berdiri dan memeluk pemuda dengan bintik-bintik itu. Karena, jujur saja, rasa dan ketidak jujuran yang ada di dalam diri mereka masing-masing itu hanya akan membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang lebih parah.

Tadashi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya kepada Kei ataupun yang lain. Membuat ia dilanda kebingungan. Membuat dia tidak tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya berubah di antara mereka. Ketidaktahuan akan siapa yang sebetulnya mengubah hubungan mereka.

* * *

_Part 3: Tetsurou and_ _fem!_ _Kenma_

_“How many more night do I have to stay up until I can see you?”_

Seorang Kozume Kenma bukanlah gadis yang ingin ambil pusing dengan segala hal. Itu adalah prinsip hidupnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah berteman dengan orang lain. Dia tidak memiliki banyak teman perempuan di kelasnya dan tentu saja ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan _game portable_ kesayangannya dibandingkan dengan mengobrol tentang gosip bersama gadis-gadis lain.

Namun, ada sesuatu hal yang menggoyahkan apa yang ia sebut dengan prinsipnya itu.

"Kuroo!"

Panggilan seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang pendek itu membuyarkan lamunan Kenma. Ia bingung kenapa kakak kelas bermarga Yaku itu memanggil seorang Kuroo Tetsurou yang notabennya adalah anak kelas dua di depan ruang kelas adik tingkatnya.

Ketika mata Kenma mengikuti arah suara itu, ia menemukan Tetsurou yang sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum. Kenma lantas menaikkan alisnya, gestur orang yang kebingungan. Si pendek bernama Yaku Morisuke itu langsung menarik Tetsurou pergi dari sana.

Dan Kenma yakin bahwa ia melihat pemuda yang katanya identik dengan kucing itu melambai padanya sebelum menghilang.

.

Tapi karena berbagai hal yang disengaja (oleh teman-teman dekat Tetsurou) maupun tidak disengaja, Tetsurou dan Kenma bisa menjadi teman. Kenma jujur saja merasa cukup nyaman ketika bersama dengan Tetsurou. Tetsurou dapat mengerti hal-hal tentang dirinya dan bersedia mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Kenma.

Membuat sesuatu yang aneh timbul di dalam diri sang adam dan hawa itu.

Namun, tidak ada yang berani menyatakan perasaan mereka. Karena, mereka takut bahwa persahabatan mereka akan berakhir. Mereka terlalu terikat dengan ikatan persahabatan yang mereka jalani selama hampir dua tahun itu.

Sampai tiba hari kelulusan anak kelas tiga pun, tidak ada ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat. Hanya kancing kedua Tetsurou yang diberikan pada Kenma yang menjadi tanda perpisahan mereka.

"Kuroo--"

"Kenma, kau baik-baik ya tanpaku." Tetsurou memberikan tepukkan di kepala Kenma dan itu berhasil menenangkan si gadis yang memiliki dua warna rambut itu.

"Aku janji akan sering-sering menelpon dan memberi kabar. Jarak dari Jepang ke Inggris memang jauh. Tapi, kau tahu kan teknologi semakin lama semakin canggih?" Tetsurou menjelaskan pada Kenma dengan senyum kucing.

Kenma menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa hidup tanpamu, Kuroo. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kau yakin?" Tetsurou menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan dan dia sukses dihadiahi sebuah pukulan dari Kenma.

"Tentu saja. Kau menyebalkan, Kuroo."

Tanpa diduga, Tetsurou memeluk Kenma erat sembari mengusap kepala si gadis. "Aish, aku yang akan kangen padamu sepertinya, Kenma."

"Kuroo."

"Hm?"

"Lepas. Kau bau."

.

Namun, tak seperti yang Tetsurou bilang sebelumnya. Tidak ada panggilan telepon ataupun panggilan video. Ia dan Tetsurou benar-benar hilang kontak sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang bisa Kenma lakukan ketika ia rindu adalah dengan memandang kancing kedua yang Tetsurou berikan padanya.

Bahkan ketika Kenma ingin meneleponnya, nomor yang Tetsurou gunakan sudah berubah dan Tetsurou tidak lagi _online_ di media sosial. Teman-temannya ketika SMA pun tidak bisa menghubungi Tetsurou sama sekali.

Gadis itu memainkan kancing itu sembari mendongak menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang besar. Terdapat tempat membaca tepat di sebelah jendelanya dan ia lebih suka menggunakan tempat itu sebagai tempat bermain _game_ atau merenung.

"Kuroo," bisiknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata dan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya pecah tak terbendung. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. Seperti yang Kuroo bilang, Kenma tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

\- fin -


End file.
